


Wasteland

by Phayte



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending to Ep 10, Angst, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Alternative ending to Ep 10 (not giving spoilers in the Summary to the anime)





	Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending, if Akira did survive ep 10.

“The world has come to an end, Akira, it’s only me and you now,” Ryo says as they look out among the wasteland of the Earth. “We can rule, we will be the world.”

“There is no world if it is just us,” Akira sobbed out.

“But yet there is, and here we are,” Ryo said, his arm waving out over the waste of land before them.

“This is no world!” Akira cried as he fell to his knees.

“Akira, let me be your everything, I can be everything,” Ryo said, the slight tale of emotion in his voice.

Looking through his tears, he saw the glow around Ryo as he stood there. This was no way to live, this was no life. Everything and everyone was gone.

“You think because God banished you, that you can toy with minds, clear out the human race, and still rule? There is nothing! NOTHING!”

The gentle touch of Ryo that was only and always meant for Akira, touched his cheek, wiping his tears.

“You said you had no more tears,” Ryo said.

“You have taken everything, just take me… please… end this,” Akira said, finding tears once more he thought were long gone.

Ryo’s thumb working slowly across his cheek as Akira looked up and met his eyes. Still, no emotion to be found in them. How could a man… no a beast such as this, wipe out everything and still never shed one ounce of emotion?

Slapping his hand away, Akira stood and punched at Ryo. He wanted so badly to hurt him, but learned even in their battle, there was no defeating him. The more he screamed and punched, Ryo took his massive wings and enclosed around them.

“This is how it should have always been,” Ryo said, pushing Akira's hair back away from his face.

There was no more fight left in him. Even as Akira tried to let his body fall, the strong arms of Ryo held him up. All he wanted to do was pass through this life, and end all misery. Maybe this was his service for allowing all this to happen, for not fighting hard enough. He was damned to live eternity with Satan as if everything was fine.

“How can you say this?” Akira whispered.

“It is all that needs to be said,” Ryo said as his lips brushed over Akira's forehead.

He wanted to flinch away, but there was no use. Where would he even go? There was nothing anymore other than him, Ryo and wasteland. He wanted it to all be a nightmare, just wake up and see his scrawny body laid out on his bed. He wanted to be ignored and bullied again in school. That was better than this.

Better than Ryo wiping his tears away, kissing his forehead. 

“This is not living,” Akira whispered.

“It can be if you allow it. Live with me, by my side.”

He knew he had no other choice. Even as Ryo let him go and he fell to the ground, his body no longer even trying. Everything was gone, there was no reason to love, no reason to exist anymore. Akira had gotten rid of everyone and everything-- but him.

Why him? Was his mortal sin on this forsaken planet to be left the sole survivor with Satan himself? Had his pissed of God so much, this was his own personal hell? Soft rustling of feathers surrounding him as the weight of Ryo laid on top of him. Planting his elbows into Akira's chest, Ryo looked down at him, the moonlight making him glow as his feathers settled around them.

Irony would have it, Ryo looked angelic at that moment. His hair blowing softly in the breeze, while his perfect body perched on top of him.

“I hate you,” Akira whispered.

Akira chuckled, a sound he had never heard before. It threw him off, causing him to gasp while glaring back up at him.

“I hate you!” Akira yelled louder. 

“Hate me all you want,” Ryo said, moving a fingernail down his cheek. He could feel the warm trickle of blood gather at the trail. “We have eternity together.”

“I’ll kill myself if you won’t do it!” Akira said.

“Then you will still be mine. Do you think God will take you after you take yourself?”

Damned if he does, damned if he doesn’t. He was living his own personal hell and Satan himself had him hostage.

“What do you want from me?” Akira asked.

“All of you,” Ryo said, leaning down, licking at the trail of blood on his cheek.

He had to turn his head away, if this was how his eternity would be, maybe it would be better to just give up. Why bother fighting when there was nothing left to fight for? Laying back, Akira had nothing left, let Satan have at him as he will.

“I can be anything you want me to be,” Ryo said, moving his body slowly over his.

He hated how his body, even worn out as it was, reacted to it. He was wrecked with emotions that Ryo seemed to only thrive on.

“Your tears are what hold me to this life,” Ryo said.

“I have no more tears,” Akira whispered.

“You will cry again, I know you. Say all you will, the tears will come again.”

Nails down his chest and Akira hissed out. How could Ryo do this to him?

“God is the beginning and the end. There has been no end, think about this,” Ryo said, running his nails sharper down his abdomen.

Was what Ryo saying was true? Had God left him to this? To spend the rest of life with Satan. This was his only knowing now. There was nothing else.

“Enjoy what you can, while you can,” Ryo said, leaning down, running his tongue up Akira’s neck.

He would not cry, he refused to cry anymore. Akira had to shut this side of himself off. He had been left behind, and left with Ryo. Hands moving up his side, Akira refused to acknowledge, refused to react.

Ryo was having none of it.

“Look at me!” Ryo said, moving a hand under his chin, forcing Akira to look his way.

Akira looked. He saw Ryo and his perfect form above him, bathed in the moonlight as the stars shimmered above. He was disgusted by it all. Sitting up to his elbows, he let Ryp rise and straddle him, while his wings embraced and held them tightly. He was disgusted, and could only glare at the thing encasing his body. Spitting, he watched as his saliva ran down Ryo’s cheek. That chuckle again. Ryo almost smiled as his hand wiped the spit off his face.

“There we go,” Ryo said, taking his face in his hands. “That is the Akira I know.”

His lips were smooth but cool. Akira should be smothering in the feathers around him, but he wasn’t. Even as Ryo’s lips moved against his, he held still. The hands on his face, moving into his hair, pulling hard. He could feel the pop of follicles being pulled from the root as Ryo demanded more from the kiss. His mouth stronger, wicked-- he bit at Akira's bottom lip, causing a gasp. That was when Akiro knew he had lost his battle. Ryo’s tongue sliding into his mouth, licking along his teeth and tongue, this was his hell.

He would be haunted forever by the day previous and the moment of Ryo taking over him. Hands pulling his hair harder, jerking his head back, Akira knew all was lost. Ryo was unmerciful in his domination of Akira’s mouth. Even as his body betrayed him, trying to push Ryo’s tongue from his body-- Ryo only kissed harder.

Gasping when Ryo finally pulled away, all Akira wanted was to destroy the being on him. Hands lashing out, it was pointless. Ryo captured his hands, pushing him back down into the earth, holding him still.

“You cannot defeat me, though I enjoy the battle,” Ryo said, leaning down to lick at his lips.

His breath was hot against his neck as Ryo licked down each cord of his neck, his hands holding him firmly down. There was no use fighting anymore-- let him have it. Let him conquer the last thing left on this dead planet.

Allowing his body to go limp, Ryo lifted up from him, looking down, that half a smile gracing his lip.

“Finally you understand,” Ryo said.

Akira turned his head while Ryo worked his hands down his body. He hated how each touch and slide of hands only seem to spark a fire inside of him. The more his hand advanced down his body, the more Akira had to look away, look over at the nothingness left of their lives.

“It is just us now,” Ryo said, hands grasping at his sides, fingers sinking into his skin.

There was rolling of Ryo’s hips and Akira had to bite his lip. He would not make a sound, he would just lay lifeless on the ground. The more he pushed his thoughts to other things, the more Ryo would do. Using his wings to pull Akira upright, Ryo wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling them closer, Ryo’s soft breast pushing into his chest. His breath over his face, sweet and warm, Akira fought everything inside of him to hold it together. A hand under his chin, forced him to look back into the angelic face of Satan himself.

“You want this, let the devil inside you come out,” Ryo whispered over his mouth.

Akira had fought it, but was losing. He could feel the devil inside him purr and spark. Ryo knew just where to stroke to bring the devil inside of him out.

“There is no use fighting,” Ryo said before covering his mouth with his own.

It was a snap in his mind and everything changed. His existence as Akira was gone. Maybe Devilman was what he needed for eternity. He could not remain this way, not with Satan gracing his lap, grinding against him.

When one’s body is truly not their own, they are abandoned as their devil wakes and roars. Akira’s arms wrapping around Ryo, pushing him tighter together, their tongues snaking across the other.

Ryo had deluded him again.

Low moans came from the angelic beast in his lap, his hands cupping the soft flesh of Ryo’s bottom, fingers pressing tightly into the flesh.

_ Love doesn’t exist, therefore there’s not sorrow-- Ryo _ .

These words echoes inside Akira’s mind. Maybe he could submit, maybe he could throw his empathy away. Maybe it was time to lock it all away.

A single tear ran down his cheek as he pulled away, one last spark of emotion left in his body. Ryo looked at him, stunned by the sudden change.

He could never stop fighting. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
